1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the rolling of wire or bar material, to which a reduction in cross-section is imparted by rolling devices in at least two successive rolling stages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this kind of process difficulties always arise when rolling stock at room temperature has a deficient deformation capacity or a too high deformation strength. When this kind of rolling stock is fed into the rolling device, hardening may occur in the first rolling stand such that the rolling stock inclines to brittle fracture or breakup or takes on a hardness such that rolling in the next stand is impaired or further deformation is impossible. The responsible factor here is represented particularly by fragments of the rolling stock, which, among other things, may adhere to the surface of the rolling stock and thus disadvantageously modify the thickness of the material fed into the following stands.